Birthday Boy Blam
“''' The story begins more with Birthday Boy Blam, the little guy with the pizza hat. '''” — Jonochrome (1) __TOC__'Birthday Boy Blam', abbreviated as BBB, is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's. He is a young child who was born on leap day of an unspecified year. He has an obsession with pizza. Like Flumpty, he is also incredibly violent. His behavior is similar to that of Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Appearance Birthday Boy Blam is a young boy with a rectangular prism for a head. On the cameras, he has a rather simple appearance and face. His face is composed of two dots with a simple line for a mouth. However on CAM 2B, he holds a smoking pipe and wears a black monocle, a top hat over his party hat, a bow tie, and suspenders. When he is at the right door, his face changes. Both of his eyes are wider and dark while his face bears a wide smile that shows a large number of sharp teeth. He always wears a hat that resembles a slice of pizza, which is a significant symbol of his obsession. Jumpscare When he is jumpscaring the Player, Birthday Boy Blam's face has completely changed and is covered by black and grey holes. He still has sharp teeth, but much less than when he is at the door. In the first game, Birthday Boy Blam has the same jumpscare sound as the other antagonists. In the second game, Birthday Boy Blam has its own jumpscare sound. Behavior Birthday Boy Blam is first seen sitting along with Flumpty on CAM 1. After a few seconds, he stands up and stares at the camera.He then moves to CAM 4 and follows the path to CAM 2B before moving to the right door of the Office. The player must close the right door if they see Birthday Boy Blam at the door. Not doing so will cause him to jumpscare the player, regardless of whenever the monitor is up or not. Like Flumpty, he's rather active and keeps moving until 6 AM. Trivia * When he appears on CAM 2B with his top hat, monocle, suspenders, bowtie and pipe he is known as Kevin Jr, despite Kevin Sr. never existing. * He's usually being the second to move, and his obsession with pizza makes him quite similar to Chica, but his jumpscare trigger is different, being activated randomly, making him also quite similar to Freddy Fazbear. * When the right door is not closed when he's there, he will randomly attack, just like Freddy when the power is on. However, he will only enter the office when the player is looking at the camera. * Birthday Boy Blam is the only enemy that appears in the right door blind spot. Gallery 2015-02-22 00005.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam with Flumpty in the room of CAM 1. Birthday boy Blam sitting down alone.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam sitting alone in CAM 1. Birthday boy Blam alone standing.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam standing alone in the middle of CAM 1. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam.jpeg|Birthday Boy Blam standing with Flumpty in CAM 1. Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 4.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam on CAM 4. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in cam 4.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam with Flumpty in CAM 4. Birthday Boy Blam CAM 2B.png|Birthday Boy Blam dressed as Kevin Jr. on CAM 2B. 2015-03-15 00004.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam dressed as Kevin Jr. on CAM 2B with Flumpty. Blamdoor.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam at the door. Birthday Boy Blam jumpscare.gif|Birthday Boy Blam's jumpscare. 2015-03-15 00029.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam as shown in the credits. Guess.png|Birthday Boy Blam as shown in a One Night at Flumpty's 2 teaser. GuessWho.png|Birthdat Boy Blam as shown in a One Night at Flumpty's 2 teaser, but brightened up. Box_trailer.png|Birthday Boy Blam appearing as Kevin Jr. in the second game's trailer. References #One Night at Flumpty's (Developer Commentary) by Jonochrome he is also a bit related to boxman from use boxmen, but it is only their design Category:Characters Category:Antagonists